Corduroy
by The pen or The sword
Summary: Gravity falls is an odd place to live, and it only gets odder for one wendy corduroy when a set of twins come to town. Major AU in future chapters. Also Fem!dipper cause I can. Updated all chapters, new chapter coming soon.
1. Chapter 1

**Ello readers now I know what you're thinking continue your other stories already. Whelp good news I intend to but first I got to get these plot bunnies out of my head so here is the beginning of one of the last two new stories I will post. Meaning after I post this and the first chapter of my next story I will only be updating till they are complete! For anyone who actually read this whole thing here have a smily face :) I misspelt smiley and I am so ashamed I'm leaving it.**

 **Wendy Pov**

My name is Wendy Corduroy, I'm fifteen years old, I work a crappy tourist trap for my summer job, Stan Pines is my boss and I am messed up in the head. Why do I think that you may ask; well it all started two weeks ago just as summer began.

"Wendy, Soos!" Stan Pines shouted from the front desk. I awoke with a start, as I had decided to take my break on the roof. It also may have been an unscheduled break, which I just may have fallen asleep during. I raced to the edge of the roof before jumping onto a nearby pine tree and riding it to the ground. Being the daughter of a paranoid lumberjack and having three brothers had it's advantages.

I walked through the front door to find stan glaring at me with soos right by his side. Stan is a strict, but lazy boss. He's also totally corrupt, and thankfully for my job; easily distracted. He wears a suit he almost never takes off. I've lived in gravity falls for most of my life and have only seen him take it off a handful of times. He also wears a fez and a false eyepatch over his glasses, yeah I don't quite get the eyepatch either but tourist seemed to like it.

Soos is stan's personal handyman, though I get the feeling that stan sees Soos as more of a friend. He's got a short beard and is a little on the chubby size, but overall he's a kind if sometimes idiotic guy.

"Where were you!" I was snapped out of my small reprieve from reality by Stan's grating voice. "Uhhh...Hunting for tourist?" I tried to make it a statement but it definitely came out as a question.

"Well good job, but I got something important for you two to work on." Stan stated with a chuckle. Did I mention he was kinda dense, yeah he is.

"I need you to clean out the attic, my nieces are coming down from california for the summer." Stan explained quickly.

"Yes sir Mr. Pines!" Soos saluted before rushing up the stairs. "I'll supervise." I said with my own salute.

"Actually Wendy I need you to make a couple of bed frames. I have some old mattresses, but I still need the frame." Stan explained. "Fine but I get the rest of the day off with full pay." I demanded "Fine just go make the stupid frames!" He shouted as I sprinted out the door and into the forest.

I pulled out my trusty axe, my dad gave it to me for my sixth birthday. I quickly picked out a decent sized tree and began chopping it down. It took me about an hour to whittle the wood into the right size and shape. I threw the pieces over my shoulder, and walked back to the shack.

I was surprised to find Soos just about finished with cleaning the room out, and waiting for the bed frames. How did he work so fast? The attic was overflowing with junk last time I checked. I tossed the frames into two piles on each side of the room. I rubbed the sawdust off my hands before calling up my friends and telling them I was free. It took thompson five minutes to get me.

We all went bowling, it was pretty fun, and just for the record I won. Though robbie kept trying to convince me to just make out in the corner. thompson drove me home first, it was around six thirty. I would have stayed out later but the guys all had things to do and I had work tomorrow.

 **The next morning**

I woke up the next morning in a cheery mood, as I walked to work I even whistled. As I opened the door I was greeted with an interesting sight. Two strikingly similar looking girls with bags laying next to them stood talking to Stan at the front desk.

One girl wore a bright pink sweater with the name mabel emblazed across the front. She had a pink backpack on. Her bags were covered in a thick layer of glitter and an assortment of colorful stickers. She was also wearing a short pink skirt, with rainbow trimmings. She had slightly chubby cheeks, and a massive smile on her face which revealed she had braces. To top it off she was holding a large stuffed unicorn.

Next to her stood what I could only assume was her sister. She wore plain brown shorts with a pink shirt. Over that shirt she was wearing a green vest. On top of her head sat a green hat with a single star on the front. Her hair flowed down her back from her hat. She clutched a book to her chest, with the title Breaking the cyphers of the world.

So to describe them both in a single word, they were freakin adorable! I even let out a small squeal, which was what alerted them to my presence.

"...and this is Wendy she works the front desk. Wendy these are my nieces this is Dipper" Mr. pines explained, gesturing to the girl clutching the book to her chest. She blushed slowly raising her hand to wave. "And this is mabel" He said gesturing to the girl clutching the unicorn to her chest. She smiled and practically shouted "Hi!"

"Wendy lead them up to their room, and help them with their stuff. I'm not paying for you to do nothing all summer, Kids you'll be sharing the attic." Stan said as he walked off to greet a new group of early suckers... I mean tourist.

I walked over throwing their bags over my shoulders. "So what brings you dudes to gravity falls?" I asked as we walked up the stairs.

"Our parents decided we needed fresh air, though I think they just wanted to ditch us for the summer." Dipper explained slightly hiding her face behind her book. I raised my eyebrow slightly note to self Dipper is shy.

"Com'on Dip this is going to be great, I can finally have an epic summer romance!" Mabel shouted with enthusiasm as we entered the attic. Second note to self Mabel is loud.

I spent the next half hour helping them hang things up around their room. Mabel's side was covered in boy band posters and unicorns. While Dippers had an old painting of a ship and a bunch of books piled under her bed.

I was about to head back down the stairs, already waving when two thoughts hit me. I had no idea how old they were and I was going to go hang with the other teens later today. "Hey how old are you guys? My friends and I are gonna hang tomorrow around five wanna come?" I asked leaning against the door frame.

"Twelve and we'd love to!" Mabel exclaimed before her sister could even open her mouth.

"Sweet catch you guys later." I smiled as I walked down stairs and took my position at the front desk. I began pretending to read my favorite magazine avoiding eye contact monthly.

 **Dipper pov**

She was nice and really pretty those were thoughts racing through my head as wendy walked off. "She seemed nice." My sister mabel said with a smile.

"Yeah totally, I starting to think this will be good summer." I said with a smile on my own face.

 **The next day**

I was wondering the woods while my sister was busy flirting with every boy who came in who she dubbed cute. I was wondering what I was going to do for the rest of the day when I tripped; and smacked head first into a metal tree...

A panel opened up where my head hit and inside I found a small device. I flipped some levers and watched as a small metal panel in the ground opened revealing a book with a six fingered handprint on the front. In that moment I knew my life was never going to be the same

 **Two hours later**

"Mabel how can you focus on your boyfriend when there could be actual magical creatures in the forest!" I practically shouted at her.

"Boop" Mabel responded poking my nose before laughing and running off to meet her boyfriend. I sighed dramatically before following behind her. Her boyfriend is Norman, he's tall pale and skinny. He's wearing a hoodie, and blue jeans with a few stains on them. Overall he seemed like an average teenager.

There was something about him I just didn't trust, so I did the only thing a reasonable overprotective sister could do. Followed them and recorded everything for evidence along the way.

 **4:30 PM**

I had followed Mabel and Norman for approximately an hour and a half. I was ready to give up, and apologize to my sister for being paranoid. I decided to review the footage one last time before I called it quits. I watched and was shocked to see norman remove his hand and reattach it. I sprinted out the door seconds later.

Wendy was leaning against the front of the shack

"Wendy I need the keys to the golf cart!" I yelled.

Wendy looked at me and smiled "Be back by five dude." She said as she tossed me the keys. I smiled back before sprinting out the door.

 **Wendy's pov 5:05 PM**

The guys were all standing around while we waited for the twins to show up. "Look the there not coming. Let's just go babe." Robbie said with a mumble of agreement from the rest of the group.

"Com'on guys just give them five more minutes they'll be here..." I stopped my eyes nearly popping out of my skull. I was right; the twins were already on there way. They were riding down a forest path towards us, but they also just so happened to be followed by a giant monster made out of little people in hats throwing trees after them...

The golf cart stopped right in front of us. "Dipper please tell me the book has something on how to stop that thing." Mabel panted. Fear and tears sparkling in her eyes

"Not exactly, it has something but I don't know if it will work." Dipper explained.

"Fine let me distract them you make it work." Mabel said before running towards the monster. "Jeff I will marry you!" Mabel yelled at the massive monster. The small creature atop it yelled something before sliding down its arm.

"Boys keep those other humans busy, I don't want my proposal interrupted again." Jeff shouted with a smirk.

"Mabel don't!" Dipper shouted as she rolled behind Thompsons flipped through a weird book she had clutched to her chest. "Com'on com'on." She practically begged as she flipped through it. Suddenly her eyes lit up. "Wendy I need something sharp now." Dipper shouted.

I rushed from behind the tree I was using for cover rolling past a few of the gnomes, that were being thrown in my direction. I finally reached the car taking cover with Dipper and Tambry. I pulled out my axe holding it out to her still staring at the massive creature that mabel was talking to. "What's goining on?" I asked.

"I'll explain after I get rid of that thing!" Dipper shouted as she sliced her hand against the axe. Tears were forming in her eyes as she dug the axe into her skin.

"Whoa what are you doing!?" Robbie shouted, from behind a tree. All the guys were currently hiding behind different trees, with terror in their eyes.

"Shut up! I need to concentrate. Please let this work, please let this work." She begged between pants before squeezing her cut hand and letting the blood flow to the ground. "Bodies laid to rest, I call you from the depths, from crypts and tombs of old, waken from your eternal slumber, come and serve your new master!" She called out, all was silent for a moment.

"Are you sure you're doing this right?" Tambry asked, panic written clear across her face. I opened my own mouth to interject when Dippers eye's started to glow blue and the ground shook. Dipper stood up approaching Jeff and the monster slowly.

The ground near Jeff and the monster shook and ruptured. He dropped the ring to the ground as hands shot through the ground. Gripping the feet of the giant. Swarms of undead clambered up it's side gripping onto as many of the little creatures as they could, biting and mauling the little creatures. The gnomes bit back, but unlike the undead the gnomes cared about how hurt they were. It was very clear which creatures would win if this continued.

"Choice is yours Jeff, you leave my sister and I alone; or my friends here get to snack on your brains." Dipper smirked at the tiny gnome.

"Fine, Fine Just don't let them eat us!" Jeff begged with tears in his eyes, Dipper smirked raising her still bleeding hand and simply closing it. The zombies exploded launching most of the gnomes away including jeff. Dipper reached down and picked up the ring quickly shoving it in her pocket. Before helping her sister to her feet and dusting her off.

"Soooooo... What did you guys wanna do?" Dipper asked with a shy smile. I walked towards her ripping a piece of leather from the golf cart seat as I went.

Dipper blushed as I kneeled down and tied the piece of leather around her hand. "Well to start you could explain what the hell that was." I said trying my best to smile at the slightly battered looking girls in front of me.

"Well it started like this..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Wendy pov**

"Well it started like this..." Mabel launched into her story of the events leading up to our current situation. I was seated next to Dipper, well more Dipper was seated on top of me. Dipper having decided after the stress of the situation, and exhaustion from casting that weird spell that I looked like a good pillow.

I was leaning against the car while tambry sat cross legged next to me. Thompson was checking over his car again, which now had a large dent in the side to match the dents in the roof. The other two were wrestling over who got to sit shotgun on the way home. Mabel was just getting to the part about her getting tied up by Jeff when Soos ran out of the mystery shack.

He had a slight sheen of sweat as he stopped and panted next to mabel. "Dude's Mr. pines is like looking for you guys. (pant) Yeah, he was muttering about the golf cart." Soos explained through his exhaustion.

I looked behind me to the aforementioned golf cart and though slightly more dented then before it still appeared to be in working order. "Soos mind taking this thing back for me?" I smiled innocently. "No problem dude, Soos away." Soos shouted as he climbed into the golf cart. I stood up carrying Dipper, cradling her in my arms as Soos drove off.

"So...I think we should take a rain check on that movie huh." I state.

"But the movie doesn't start for another hour and it cost me fifty bucks for all these tickets!" Thompson shouted, he went quiet as I glared at him.

"What movie was it?" Mabel asked through a yawn. "Ohhh...nothing" Thompson sighed with tears in his eyes as he ripped up a bunch of tickets labeled quite blatantly, 'Attack of the gnomes!'

"Guys we can hang later kay?" I asked. There were several mumbles of agreement and mutterings from robbie saying he had to reconsider his conception of reality. I looked down to see Mabel rubbing her eyes. I sighed lifting her into my arms along with her sister.

Mabel quickly curled closer to her sister with a small grin on her face. I carried them up to the attic avoiding Stan; who was absorbed in his soap operas.

I layed them out on Mabel's stuffed animal covered bed. They adjusted in their sleep to be closer. I pulled out my cell phone and took like ten pictures for...blackmail purposes? Yeah so maybe it was because they are too fricken cute to not take a picture of right now.

Maybe I did plan to save it and use it as my screensaver, and ok maybe I would look at it before I went to bed...Don't judge me!

I was about to walk out the door when I noticed mabel's hand wrapped around my arm. She opened her eye blearily obviously still exhausted "Wendy? Com'on sleep..."

My eyes nearly bugged out of my head. I was tired though despite it only being about six. After a day like today it was hard to not want to go to bed early. I smiled as I crawled in between the twins and fell asleep cuddling them close to my chest. This is the best I thought as slumber took me.

 **Mabel pov**

I yawned as I awoke. Dang it mornings how I dislike you! Hate was to strong a word in mabel's opinion especially when there was such a beautiful sunrise. Plus it was nothing a bit of mabel juice couldn't fix right up. Her mind made up she promised herself she would get some as soon as she could remove herself from the very soft and warm pillow she was currently curled into.

She opened her eyes groggily glaring at the sun shining through the open window. She looked down to find her sister curled into her arms. Her head laid on a flannel pillow. All seemed normal, they had ended up cuddling together in her bed more times than she could count. Except one fact, Mabel didn't have any flannel pillows.

Mabel felt herself blush involuntarily and jerk back slightly when she realized she had been using Wendy's breast as a pillow. Wendy must have felt the movement as she opened her eyes slowly. "Uhggg...Dude morning's suck." Wendy said with a smile completely ignoring the fact they had all slept on top of each of other. Like it wasn't weird at all to have two kids, who were three years younger than her use her breast as pillows.

"Sleep well?" She asked with a smile, Mabel felt herself blush harder even, more embarrassed but she nodded slowly. "I'm gonna go get some Mabel juice," I explained as I rushed out the door.

 **Wendy's pov**

Well; that went well Wendy thought with a sigh. She had officially freaked mabel out. Her sigh had apparently been loud enough to wake up dipper. "Mabel not Bear-O" She mumbled as her eyes slowly opened. I sat up landing dipper squarely on my lap looking up at me.

"Wendy!" She yelled. Her cheeks were quickly becoming bright red.

"Hey dude, sleep well?" Wendy asked though she suddenly wished she could bash her head into a wall. If it freaked out her sister, it would probably freak her out to.

"Wh-what happened?" Dipper muttered.

"Well after you made a bunch of zombies pop out of the ground to scare off the gnomes, your sister told us this story about them wanting to make her their queen. During that you decided I made a great pillow while your sister figured the ground was fine. So the guys went home, and I brought you guys up here and collapsed." Wendy explained scratching the back of her head as she explained.

Dipper blushed furiously, Wendy would have taken a picture if she wasn't sure Dipper would summon those zombies to eat her if she tried. "Ummm... Thanks Wendy." She smiled weakly still blushing furiously.

"Dipper, we have pancakes!" Mabel suddenly charged into the room bowling them both over. "You can come to wendy, just tell stan we were hanging out and we had a sleepover." Mabel said in one breath then literally dragged her sister behind her out the door.

Wendy shook her head, throwing on her boots and picking up her phone. Shen sent a text to her dad simply saying she slept in a tree. He'd be fine with it.

I walked down stairs to find a massive stack of pancakes and stan missing. I heard something along the lines of new exhibit from the front door before the sound of a car driving off. Mabel and dipper were each holding syrup bottles over their heads trying to get the first drop.

"What are you doing?" I asked raising my eyebrow. "Syrup race!" Mabel yelled without closing her mouth or moving the bottle. I laughed as the drop finally went down mabel's throat and she began choking. The drop then hit dippers throat and she fell out of the chair sputtering on the ground across from her sister

I chuckled taking a plate and a hefty some of pancakes as they got to there feet. I sat down about to dig in when a thought occurred to me a really stupid thought. "Bet I can eat mine faster than you guys!" Wendy smirked as they both looked at her. "Challenge" Mabel said with the most serious look Wendy had ever seen on her. "Accepted" Dipper grinned.

"Ready...Set...GO!" Wendy shouted as they all dug in. Ten minutes later they all had gotten stomach aches. Mabel had beaten them both "I vote mabel juice should be considered cheating in all future competitions." Wendy announced with a smile on her face.

"What!? That's not fair you guys could drink it to!" Mabel yelled.

"Mabel I don't know how you can drink it." Wendy explained with a smile.

"Well to bad I'm not losing my advantage just because you can't handle it." Mabel humphed.

I looked at the clock with a sigh it was nearly ten, Stan would want me to get to work. "Whelp time to open shop, catch you guys later." Wendy sighed as she walked to the front door flipping the sign to open.

 **Five hours later**

Three o'clock was Wendy's break time/end of day. So maybe she was supposed to work another two hours, maybe she take advantage of Stan's lazy attitude to get off work early. She was heading to the roof when the thought occurred the her path to the unofficial break room was now part of the twins room.

Wendy sighed and pushed open the door to find Dipper reading a book, while Mabel was knitting a sweater with christmas lights. "Hi wendy, what's up?" Mabel asked with a bright grin. Dipper closed her book upon hearing my name.

"Break time dude's. I take my breaks on the roof so... Roof time, roof time, roof time..." Wendy started chanting and they quickly joined in her chant.

"Wow..." Dipper sighed as she looked out over the mystery shack and into the woods beyond.

"Yeah I come up here to take my breaks; and well ditch work." Wendy explained as Thompson drove up to the driveway. "You guy's aren't gonna tell stan about this right?" Wendy asked slightly worried. They seemed cool enough, but she was asking them to cover the fact she was ditching work; and she really liked this job. she barely had to do anything.

Mabel and Dipper looked up at her in sync, and zipped their mouths closed before throwing out the zipper. Wendy grinned repeating the process. "Later dorks." Wendy shouted before running head first at the pine tree and riding it to the ground.

 **Dipper pov**

"She is so cool!" Dipper yelled with a grin plastered across her face, as they climbed back down the roof and into their room. Mabel grinned and nodded.

"Whelp...I'm off, Gideons taking me shopping and to this awesome restaurant." Mabel shouted as she ran to her closet and began pulling out different sweaters.

"I thought we were gonna hang out today and try to catch a leprechaun." Dipper said sadness seeping through her voice.

"Leprechaun, Dipper there's no such thing as a..." Mabel cut off as Dipper pointed to the page in the journal with a clear depiction of a leprechaun.

"Com'on I want to go shopping with gideon he's like the little sister I never had!" Mabel squealed. Completely missing her sisters hurt look.

"Fine go have fun." Dipper sighed as mabel ran out the door not noticing the tremor in her voice or the tears that poured from her eyes.

 **3 Days later**

Dipper hadn't really talked to her sister in days. Mabel was always with gideon and when she was around she kept complaining about him, "Just say no." Those were the only words Dipper and her sister had shared in the past three days.

"Dipper I need your help." Mabel sighed, head hung raised her eyebrow as her sister went on.

"I need you to break up with gideon for me." Mabel explained. She went on to tell Dipper how she felt like she had no choice but to be with Gideon because they were always surrounded by people.

"Fine, I'll do it." Dipper said as Mabel tried to hug her. She pushed Mabel away before walking out the door. Dipper loved her sister which was why she was breaking up with Gideon for her, but Dipper was still really hurt at what Mabel said earlier. Was she really that bad of a sister? Dipper thought to herself.

 **Mabel**

Mabel frowned as Dipper shoved her away and ran out the door. She couldn't figure out what had her sister so upset. Then again Dipper was never the biggest fan of awkward sibling hugs anyway.

Mabel walked down stairs and found Wendy with her feet propped up on top of the front desk. "Hey mabel, what's up I haven't seen you in like days, Dipper said something about you hanging out with some kid named Gideon?" Wendy asked with a small amount of worry in her voice. It felt good to know she explained everything that had been going on the past few days.

"Dude you can't let people control you like that!" Wendy practically shouted at her.

"I know but I was scared and there was so much pressure." Mabel said feeling tears forming in her eyes.

"Hey...Hey come on, don't cry." Wendy said as she hugged Mabel, who proceeded to brake down in her arms.

"I also made dipper mad at me and I can't figure out why." Mabel gasped out through sobs.

"Mabel listen you have to break up with him on your own, you can't just make your sister do it. It's not fair to her, and it's not fair to him. If you really didn't wanna brake up with him in person, you should have just texted him." Wendy explained. Mabel burst out laughing at the end.

She then let go of Wendy and nodded as she wiped tears from her eyes.

"I'll go with you for morale support and I have the keys." Wendy grinned.

 **Warehouse Wendy pov**

Mabel and Wendy got to the warehouse in no time. They were just walking towards the front door when Wendy heard a shout and looked through the window Mabel and I charged the door bringing it down in an instant. "Gideon!" Mabel shouted. He lowered the scissors with a quick motion of his hand the scissors were thrown behind some crates. "Ohh hey sweet pea your sister and I were, well we were just playing a little game is all." Gideon explained trying to brush off the fact he just tried to kill Dipper.

"Gideon I love you I've always loved you." Mabel shouted as she approached him. "What!" Dipper and Wendy shouted in unison.

Wendy pulled her axe from her belt preparing to fight

Mabel wrapped her arms around Gideon before tearing away from him with a blue amulet in her hand. Which was quickly chucked in Wendy's direction as Dipper fell. "Wendy it's how he uses magic." Mabel shouted as the amulet sailed towards her. Wendy threw her axe at the amulet mid flight.

The amulet shattered as her axe buried itself in the middle of Gideon's stupid hair. "Gideon we are done, I'm breaking up with you." Mabel shouted at him as she walked away ignoring his pleas. Mabel walked over to Dipper and helped her up.

Wendy walked forward, grabbing Gideon by the fat of his neck. "You bother them again and next time It won't just be your dumb hair I cut up." Wendy growled before ripping her axe from the wall. "Got me!" She shouted as she pushed the blade to his neck. He nodded quickly.

Wendy walked away picking up her two friends as she walked out the door. Both of whom looked exhausted, though Dipper more so than Mabel. As they walked back towards the mystery shack Wendy sent another text to her dad. 'Looks like I'm was sleeping with the mystery twins again' Wendy thought...That came out wrong...

 **Sorry for not putting how they found Gideon in the warehouse but it was never made clear in the show how Mabel managed to find Dipper.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The next morning Wendy pov**

Wendy was jarred awake by a set of twins fighting and yelling. "...Whats going on?!" She shouted interrupting both of them mid fight.

"Dipper punched me!" Mabel exclaimed ducking behind Wendy.

"I told you to leave me alone" Dipper shouted for the first time Wendy noticed the tears running down her face.

"I just wanted to know why you were crying!" Mabel shouted back tears glistening in her eyes.

"Ok Dipper why did you punch Mabel, and why were you crying." Wendy asked trying to play peace keeper. "It is not a position I'm made for." Wendy thought forlornly.

"She should know!" Dipper shouted still sobbing. Rubbing her eyes furiously trying to clear the tears from them.

"Well I don't so tell me!" Mabel shouted. Clutching my arm in front of her like a sheild

" You called gideon the little sister you never had!" Dipper finally explained before fully breaking down. Tears poured from her eyes as she collapsed to the ground and curled into a ball.

Wendy picked Dipper up and hugged her close to her chest while she sobbed. Mabel wrapped her arms around Dippers back. "I'm so sorry, I didn't think...I didn't mean it that way, or in anyway...Blargh." Mabel said through sobs.

Wendy wrapped her arms around both of them while they cried, feeling tears form in her own eyes. "It's okay I got you." She sobbed.

 **Twenty minutes later**

They stayed like that for a while. Finally they managed to calm down enough for Wendy to do the only thing any reasonable female could do after a massive cry fest. "So ice cream breakfast anyone?" Wendy smiled as she looked down at their tear stained, red eyed faces.

They went down stairs to find Stan missing yet again. Wendy hadn't seen him disappear this much since the cops figured out that requiring a bear is not in fact a medical condition.

Wendy opened the freezer to find five different flavors of ice cream each in their own individual huge bucket. She knew stan had a sweet tooth, and being the prideful conman he is; he had used the fact that his nieces were coming down to buy a ton of ice cream.

Three ice cream buckets and two brain freezes later they were laid out around the tv. "I think I'm gonna take today off." Wendy announced looking at the clock.

"Are you sure stan would be ok with that?" Mabel asked with a raised eyebrow. "Crazy man arrested for teaching a bear to drive!" The tv announced.

Wendy quickly flipped the channel before it could say the man's name. "I don't think he'll notice, whelp catch you dorks later." Wendy said standing up.

"Where are you going?" Mabel asked.

"I'm gonna go hang with the family, than later tonight me and the guys are gonna go mess around in this old convenience store. If you guys wanna come Thompson can come and pick you guys up around seven." Wendy explained.

Mabel and Dipper looked at each other before looking back at her. "We'd love to!" They shouted in unison.

"Catch you guys later." Wendy smirked.

 **12:00 A.M.**

 **Mystery shack**

 **Dipper pov**

"I just wanna know why? I know you didn't mean it, but that's what I keep thinking." Dipper explained with tears in her eyes as Mabel and her sister sat in the attic.

"I thought we were done with this!" Mabel shouted tears forming in her eyes as well.

"I know it's just...I..." Dipper started.

"Fine you wanna know why I said that!? I don't think of you as my sister!" Mabel screeched fully sobbing now.

"How could you say...How could you even think that." Dipper sobbed collapsing on the floor and curling into a ball, as she felt her heart breaking.

"Wait I didn't mean it like that!" Mabel yelled waving her arms in panic.

Dipper just kept sobbing unable to listen to Mabel through her tears. Mabel suddenly wrapped her arms around Dipper pulling her sister onto her lap. Dipper tried to shove her away, but Mabel had always been stronger than her.

Mabel held Dipper close until she stopped crying, by then she had soaked her sisters sweater. Mabel pulled away slightly before looking Dipper straight in the eyes, Dipper was about to ask what was wrong when she kissed her full on the lips.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guess what I'm the author and I just need a quick word. If any of you seven people reading this are willing I need a beta reader. That is all enjoy!**

 **Dipper pov**

Dipper's eyes were bulging out of her eyes, as she tried to process what was happening. Mabel's face on top of her's, lips pushed together. Dipper opened her mouth to gasp and there was a tongue in her mouth. Dipper felt as if she was on fire, everything was happening to quickly.

Finally Dipper shoved her sister away. They were still inches apart both of them panting. Mabel's blush was so bright Dipper thought she kinda looked like a strawberry. "We can't...This is wrong!" Dipper shouted tears coming to her eye's.

"Tell me you don't want this." Mabel begged looking deeply into her sisters eyes, eyes full of the same want and love she felt.

"I want...This is wrong!" Dipper shouted trying to put some distance between her sister and herself.

"Do you want to stop!?" Mabel shouted as she tackled her sister and pinned her hands above her head.

"I...I...No..." Dipper whispered tears pouring from her eyes as she kissed her sister back softly.

 **Five hours and a few heavy makeout sessions later.**

They were both laid across Dipper's bed, Mabel's being covered in glitter and glue. Dipper was staring at the ceiling when Mabel rolled over dragging them both off the bed. She landed on top of Dipper.

"If I wrote the alphabet I would put U and I together." Mabel smirked. Dipper couldn't control herself and burst out laughing at the cheesy pick up line. She then grabbed a pillow that had fallen with them, hitting her in the face with it.

"I don't care if we are together you do not get to use your crappy pickup lines on me!" Dipper shouted as they broke down into a pillow fight.

 **Twenty minutes later**

Dipper blew a feather out of her mouth with a big smile plastered across her face. "Soooo...I thought you liked boys?" Dipper questioned fear worming it's way into her voice.

"I'm not picky and I like you more!" Mable smirked down at her, as her sister blushed profusely.

"I said no pick up lines!" Dipper shouted playfully. A large grin painted across her face.

"It's not a pick up line, it's a fact." Mabel replied with a cheshire grin. They then heard a loud shout from the front of the Mystery Shack.

"Dudes time to go!" Wendy shouted. They proceeded to crawl off of one another, and dusted feathers off their clothes as they walked down stairs.

 **Wendy Pov**

They stumbled down the stairs both looking slightly ruffled. Feathers stuck out of there hair at random angles. Wendy laughed as she began to pick feathers from there hair; they both blushed with small smiles on their lips. "So pillow fight huh?" She chuckled picking the last feathers from Mabel's hair. "Yeah" Dipper giggled shyly. "Come on the guys are waiting for us." Wendy said rolling her eyes as they walked outside.

 **The dusk to dawn**

They had all began climbing the fence when Wendy noticed Mabel hadn't even begun climbing. Wendy jumped down next to her. "Hey what's wrong?" She asked feeling worried about Mabel's lack of her usual enthusiasm.

"My sweater isn't made for climbing, it'll tear..." Mabel explained blushing slightly. Wendy eyed her sweater, it was bright blue with a rainbow emerging from some clouds. While cute it definitely had enough fuzz to get caught on the fence. Wendy smirked picking her up and carrying her piggyback style over the fence.

Once over the fence Wendy put her down and they rushed to catch up with the others. "...I'm sure a little kid could." I saw Dipper blush, as a determined glint appeared in her eyes. She turned her hat around and rushed to the side of the building climbing it quickly. She approached a vent and began punching it.

"Yeah Dipper show that grate who's boss." Mabel shouted punching the air in front of her displaying her enthusiasm.

"Be careful!" Wendy shouted up as the vent finally gave and she disappeared into it.

"Hey! Don't mock her!" Wendy growled gripping Robbie's arm.

"Alright, it was just a joke." Robbie cried out ripping his arm from her grip. Wendy gave him the evil eye. "Fine I won't make fun of her again, I swear!" Robbie promised grumbling something under his breath.

Just than dipper burst through the door giving a small bow and tipping her hat. All the guys except Robbie congratulated her, on the way past Wendy picked her up and gave her a big hug before heading into the store.

"This place is totally awesome!" Wendy shouted chowing on some ice cream. I found the guys playing around a yellow tape outline of where the bodies had been. "...I'm just saying, why tempt fate?" Dipper was practically begging, clutching that book tightly to her chest as Thompson laid down mimicking the position of the tape. The guys were poking fun at her calling a chicken and other lame insults...

Wendy grunted, she had thought it had been made clear that they should leave the twins alone. Wendy walked over and simply picked her up, she then proceeded to plop her down on top of the store racks before climbing up after her. "You okay?" Wendy asked looking down at her bowed head.

"I'm just worried, the guys all think I'm crazy; and Mabel's passed out from a smile dip overdose. I just feel like I'm the only who thinks something weird is going on here! These people have been dead for what twenty to thirty years, yet everything in this store is in nearly perfect condition! The ice cream hasn't even melted. I'm...I'm just scared..." She explained before finally letting tears fall from her eyes.

Wendy hugged her close placing her on her lap, brushing her hair with my fingers. It made me smile when I realized there were still feathers stuck in her hair. "So breaking an entry doesn't scare you, fighting a gnome army doesn't scare you, but a couple ghost do?" Wendy chuckled as Dipper laughed in her lap.

"It's not the ghost that scare me. It's the fact that your friend's could be in danger and my sister is too far gone on smile dip to defend herself. I don't want anyone to get hurt because I couldn't protect them..."Dipper explained through sobs, as Wendy hugged her closer.

"Hey I promise I'll protect you and your sister." Wendy smiled down at her tear stained face. "

What about the others?" Dipper asked a tremor of fear still in her voice.

"Those idiots can take care of themselves." Wendy smiled as she hugged Mabel.

"Can we just go home." Dipper asked with hope filled eyes. Wendy looked around the room to find Thomson getting ice poured down his pants. Robbie hiding in a corner and Tambry still playing with her phone. She made up her mind rather quickly.

"Thomson!" Wendy shouted he quickly ran over to her, water still leaking from his pant leg.

"What?" He asked obediently as he saluted for some strange reason.

"Take the twins and I back to the mystery shack, you can come pick up the rest of these idoits later." Wendy ordered.

"But..." He stopped at the sight of Wendy's glare. She then picked up Dipper as she walked over to the now empty stand of smile dip. She picked up Mabel and walked back to the car both mystery twins held securely in her arms. Though one was passed out from hallucinogenic candy and mumbling about dolphin fist rainbows...

The ride back was uneventful and Stan was asleep on his lazy boy chair. Wendy walked upstairs placing both of them on Dippers bed after seeing the bedazzled state of Mabel's own bed. Wendy laid down between them, figuring the walk home would be to long plus her bed didn't have a set of very soft and cute mystery twins to cuddle with.


End file.
